


Just Let Me Hold You

by iongnadh



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Insecure Virgil, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), Tears, True Love, Trust Issues, tears of joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iongnadh/pseuds/iongnadh
Summary: "Roman, why do you love me?"





	Just Let Me Hold You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LissaWho5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/gifts).



> Title: Just Let Me Hold You [Hostage by Billie Eilish]
> 
> Relationship(s): Roman (Creativity) Sanders/Virgil (Anxiety) Sanders
> 
> Character(s): Roman (Creativity) Sanders, Virgil (Anxiety) Sanders
> 
> Warning(s): None, feel free to correct me if I'm wrong!
> 
> Summary: Roman stopped talking as he felt Virgil shiver and saw the tears falling freely from his eyes as he he ducked further down in a failed attempt to hide them. Roman gently grabbed Virgil's hand, slowly kissing each knuckle and the inside of his wrist.
> 
> Beta Reader: Internaut

Falling in love with your best friend is....interesting. It's like one second you can't wait to hang out and watch Disney movies together and the next you want to kiss them all over and never let go of them.

"Roman, why do you love me?" Virgil asked, the sound muffled by his face buried in Roman's neck.

There was a pause. It took Roman a second to translate what had just been said to him from the vibrations on his neck. Once he processed the question, Roman was caught off guard. He cuddled closer to Virgil before speaking, intertwining their legs.

"Because I do." Roman replied confidently despite knowing that the answer would not please Virgil.

"Wow, that's helpful." Virgil responded with blatant sarcasm.

"Is it not?"

Roman didn't understand Virgil some times. Was he not allowed to love him? Or did he not want him to?

"You can't just love someone." Virgil replied. "Like it doesn't just - I don't know - pop up out of nowhere..."

Virgil moved up from resting on Roman's neck to lay on the same pillow as Roman. He refused to hold his lover's gaze but in this position, Roman could still see his facial expressions.

"Answer my question. W-Why...?" Virgil paused, composing himself. "Why do you love me?" He finally said, meeting Roman's eyes for a split second before ducking his head once again.

"You're unique; strange-in a good way!" He spoke. He knew what he wanted to say but not how he wanted to say it. "It takes a lot for you to get out there; out of your comfort zone; but once you do, you put your all into it. You were...cautious with my wooing, scared of what could go wrong, but once you accepted this fear and fought it, you never looked back."

Roman paused to take a breath, thinking through what had been said and what would be said.

Virgil was looking intently now. Tears shined in his eyes but they were not of sadness and they were yet to fall from his eyes. Roman placed his hand on exposed skin on Virgil's hip from where his jacket had rid up before continuing.

"I love you because whenever I hold you, it feels like we're just two puzzle pieces fitting together perfectly. I love you because when we kiss, I feel butterflies flutter with joy in my stomach. I love you because though you were scared, you still took me in and loved me in return. I love you because when we're together, it's like we're the only two beings that exist. I-"

Roman stopped talking as he felt Virgil shiver and saw the tears falling freely from his eyes as he he ducked further down in a failed attempt to hide them. Roman gently grabbed Virgil's hand, slowly kissing each knuckle and the inside of his wrist.

"I love you because those tears falling down your face show me that you love what I'm saying. I love you because you want to please me so badly and you fail to realize that you already do. I love you because all I want in the world is to make you happy."

With tears in his eyes and a smile on his lips, Virgil leaned in for a kiss. Roman's arm immediately wrapped around Virgil to pull him closer. Many kisses had been shared between the two but the air was different tonight; the air was one of two lovesick boys who had finally found the one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello little tea cups! So this was a little gift inspired by Lissa who is obsessed with the Sander Sides and has somehow passed her obsession to me (not that I'm complaining)! I ended up re-writing the ending like six times but ended up with whatever this is, hope it isn't too bad!


End file.
